Vivons heureux, vivons cacher
by LadyCats
Summary: Si finalement Maxwell n'accepter pas la relation de Niles et C.C et qu'il devais ce cacher. Si C.C cacher quelque chose sauf a Fran. ps: j'ai pris un correcteur dite moi si il es bien. classer M au chapitre 6.
1. Prologue: la renconte

Niles et C.C Babcock.

Octobre 1978

Je me préparer pour mon entretien d'embauche.C'était mon amie Sara qui avait proposé mon CV à son mari Maxwell Sheffield, producteur de théâtre a Broadway. J'aurai dû rester blonde au lieu de faire une teinture noire et mes lunettes, on aurait dit deux pare prise. Je mis un tailleur Chanel blanc avec des chaussures à talon noir.

Sara m'avait averti qu'elle ne serait pas là, car elle avait mis au monde une petite fille Margaret. Je serais donc accueilli par le maître d'hôtel Niles. Elle ma prévenue que je ne devais pas faire attention a son humour qui était bien a maître d'hôtel qui a de l'humour je tien a voir de mes propres yeux.

J'appelle un taxi a l'adresse du manoir. C'était de l'autre côté du parc. Une fois arrivé, je sonne. Je vu Niles m'ouvrir. Il me regarde bizarrement. Il était pas mal mais sa moustache ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleu.

Bonjour, je suis C.C Babcock, je viens pour un entretien d'embauche avec Maxwell Sheffield.  
Bonjour désolé, je croyez que c'était pour les carreaux.  
Je vous demande pardon ?  
Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

En effet, il avait son humour bien a lui. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour lui renvoyer, on ne m'insulte pas, je suis une Babcock.

On traverse le salon qui était assez moderne ( pour l'époque). Niles frappe a la porte est entre sans avoir la permission.

Miss Babcock est arriver monsieur.  
Merci Niles.

Il me laisse entrée dans le bureau puis referme la porte derrière lui. Je reste debout devant le mari de mon amie.

Assiez-vous, je vous en pris.

Je m'assois sur le canapé en cuit vert. On parler du travail que je ferais s'il m'embauche.C'était celui de secrétaire. Je devais appeler les bailleurs de fond, les stars, lire les pièces et participer aux auditions.

Es que cela vous convient ? Me demande-t-il.  
Bien sûr.  
Parfait donc vous commencerai la semaine prochaine.  
Merci Mr Sheffield.  
Appelez moi Maxwell et si vous me le permettez, je peux vous appelez C.C ?  
Bien sûr.  
Bien, on se revoit lundi a 9H.  
Entendu.

On se serre la main. Il appelle Niles pour qu'il me reconduise à la porte. Il entre avec son plumeau a la main. Une fois sorti du bureau.

Je croyez que votre moustache servez a épousseter la poussière.  
Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre sorcière.  
Je crois aussi Butler boy.

Il me sourit tout en mettant mon manteau. Je lui souris en retour puis parti.

Les années passent est les insultes était pire de jour en jour surtout ou je suis revenue à ma couleur de cheveux naturelle blonde. Ça avait le don d'occuper mes journées ou mes pauses-café. Ça ma surtout aider de me remettre la mort de Sara. Elle eut un accident de conducteur en état d'ivresse nous à faucher toutes les deux. Puis le soir pour ne pas revoir le film dans ma tête j'ai commencé a boire de l'alcool de plus en plus n'était pas a elle de mourir, mais a moi. Elle laisser trois enfants dont la dernière avait tout juste 3 ans.

Les nounou défilés, elle ne tenait pas deux jours avec Brighton avec simuler de tentative de suicide. Il était très doué ce gamin. La plus grande était très coincée, la derrière Grace très psy et compliquer à comprendre. Quand viens un vendeuse de cosmétique brune avec un mini-jupe et de haut talon devait la garder juste pour le week-end. Finalement, elle est restée 2 ans et demi et sa continue. Niles et Fran Fine c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Ils sont devenus très amis. Sa famille nous avait aussi envahies. Sylvia,Yetta ainsi que Val sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas inventé le fil a couper le beurre comme les restes de la famille Fine.


	2. chapitre 1: la révélation

Juin 1995

On était tous en vacance au Caraïbes pendant 1 semaine. On dort à l'hôtel. Ce soir était notre dernière soirée. J'étaie assis avec Miss Fine. Je buvais mon cocktail au rhum. Je regarde Niles danser avec une blonde refaite de partout. Qu'es qui pouvait lui trouver. Elle avait aucune classe. Elle porter une mini-jupe et son haut de maillot de bain, elle porter des talons enfin plus tôt des échasses. Enfin la poupée Barbie en chair et en os.

Regarder le comme il drague la poupée Barbie.  
Qui ça ? Me demande Fran.  
Le larbin de service. Sans quitter Niles des yeux.  
Miss Babcock vous être jalouse ?  
Non.

Je sortis de table pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter une minute de plus le voir danser avec cette allumeuse. Quelque instant plus tard, on frappe, a ma porte. Quand je l'ouvre je, vu Miss Fine.

Qu'es que vous me voulez ? Demande-je.  
Je peux rentrer ?  
Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je la laisse entrée. Je referme la porte puis je me dirige vers mon mini bar pour me servir un peu de whisky.

Miss Babcock es que vous aimez Niles ?  
Pourquoi cette question ? Ris-je.  
La façon de vous avez réagi en le voyant dansé avec cette femme.  
Je vous en pris cette femme et une allumeuse. En reprenant une gorger.  
Miss Babcock pourquoi vous ne voulais pas l'avouez que vous l'aimez ?

Car je ne sais pas ce que c'est ce sentiment !

Elle me regardant avec un visage choqué. Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi avec précaution de peur que je la mordre ou ne la tue.

Qu'es que vous ressentez quand vous le voyez ?  
Je ne sais pas ! Je n'en sers rien, je sais juste que je ressens quelque chose dans mon ventre, que je tuerais chacune de ces femme qui s'approche près de lui, que je l'insulte juste pour qu'il es quelque minute d'attention sur moi.  
Bien, je crois savoir maintenant.  
Quel est votre diagnostique docteur Freud ?  
Vous être amoureuse.

Je la regarde sans vraiment la regarde. Je fessais les gros yeux ma bouche légèrement ouverte. Je repense soudain a tous les dîners, anniversaires, mariages, galas et autre soirée que nous avons passée tous les deux, toute les danse et insultes. Mais lui, il ne m'aimait pas. Comment un homme pourrait être amoureux d'une femme qui l'insulte sans cesse. Une femme sa doit être douce, attentif,moi, j'étaie tout le contraire. Je vois Fran qui attendait que je lui réponde.

Sauf qu'il ne m'aime pas.  
Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?  
Je le sais.  
Bien, je vais vous arranger un dîner avec lui dans deux jours ça vous va ?  
Pourquoi pas.  
Bien, on es d'accord.

Elle se lève puis sorti de ma chambre. J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je venais d'apprendre que j'aimai Niles et Fran aller arranger un rendez-vous avec lui pour moi. Qu'es que je vais porter pour le rendez vous. Je verrais sa demain en rentrant.

Le lendemain soir, j'étaie chez moi à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour demain soir. Je les sortais une a une. Aucune était parfaite pour aller dîner. Je me retourne vers mon lit où toutes les robes étaient éparpillées par terre. Quand je vu une blouse. Je l'ouvre, il y avait une magnifique robe bleue dure avec juste une bretelle et une fente sur la gauche qui devait monter jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Ce matin-là, je suis heureuse de retrouver Niles et de savoir s'il avait dit oui pour le dîner. Je suis heureuse de savoir enfin ce que je ressens pour lui. Je suis tellement heureuse que je dis même bonjour au portier et au chauffeur de taxi. Je crois que je penserais cela un jour, mais je remercie Miss fine de m'avoir aidé sur mes sentiments. J'arrive au manoir.

Bonjour, bonjour Niles.  
Bonjour Miss Babcock.

Ce n'était pas sa voix, je ne la connaissais pas d'ailleurs. Je me vu un homme d'environ 50 ans, cheveux poivre et sel avec un costume comme porté Niles. Je le regarde de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Niles !  
Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas là, il est parti à Londres.

Je ne l'écoute pas, est continue à l'appeler. Je vu Miss Fine arriver dans le hall en peignoirs et pantoufle. Je courus presque jusqu'à elle.

Miss Fine où est Niles !?  
Il est parti à Londres Miss Babcock.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sentais les larmes dans mes yeux. Ma vision devient floue. Je vois Fran exister à s'approcher. J'essaie de pas cligner des yeux. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je sentis mes larmes sur mes joues. L'homme que j'aime était parti à plus de 5 590 km de moi sans m'avoir avertie. Il a averti tout le monde sauf moi voici une preuve qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas prévenu ? On se connaît de puis presque 20 ans et il part !

Miss Babcock, vous allez bien ?  
Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?  
Il disez que ça vous ferait plaisir qu'il parte.  
Pourquoi il est parti ? D'une vois a peine audible  
Son frère a monté un restaurant, il lui fallait un chef cuisinier, Miss Babcock, vous allez bien ?  
Non, il faut que je parte à Londres ne dites rien à Maxwell à ce sujet.  
Oui, mais s'il demande où vous être ?  
Dites-lui alors que je suis parti a Boston, car un membre de ma famille est mort.  
Bon voyage Miss Babcock dit lui bonjour de ma part.

Je sortis du manoir. Je pris un taxi. Je lui demande de m'emmener à l'aéroport plus proche je ne voulais pas perdre une minute de plus a prendre des vêtements, mais j'ai le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'important, ce n'est pas mon chien, je l'ai laissé avec Fran pas grave, je ferrais cela plus tard. On est resté bloquer dans les embouteillages pendant près de 1h. Tout le monde avait décidé de voyager aujourd'hui. Une fois arrive, j'achète un billet allé retour pour Londres. J'avais 3 jours avec lui rien que lui et moi.

Je m'installe à mon siège près du hublot. Je n'aime pas prendre l'avion. J'ai toujours peur qu'il s'écrase. D'habitude, il y a Niles à côté de moi à me lancer des insultes pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage. Sa me rassurer un peu. Cette fois, je suis seule sans personne pour me rassurer ou poser une main sur la mienne comme le fessait Niles. Le vol durera 5 heures. Je suis arrivé à Londres a 20h a l'aéroport de Heathrow.

Voilà ce que j'ai oublié son adresse. Je me dirige vers les téléphones. Il devait être tout juste 16h à New-York.

Bonjour, Maxwell Sheffield.  
Mr Sheffield, il faut que je parle a ma fille. En essayant imiter la voix de Sylvia.  
Oui bien sûr Sylvia.

Un incroyable, il croit a tout ce qu'on lui dit. J'entends Maxwell appeler Miss Fine. Je l'entendis arriver près du téléphone.

Salut m'man.  
Miss Fine j'ai oublié de prendre l'adresse de Niles vous pouvez me la donner sans que Maxwell le sache.  
Bien sûr, Gracie !  
Oui Fran qu'es qui as ?  
Va me chercher l'adresse de Niles en disant a ton père que c'est pour lui écrire une lettre.  
D'accord.

Elle avait de bonnes idées finalement. J'entendis quelque minute. Fran me parler de mon vol, comment ça c'était passé ? Qu'es qui avait eu a manger ?

C'est bon, j'ai l'adresse.  
Merci ma chérie, Miss Babcock vous de quoi noter.  
Attendez.

Je sortis du papier et un stylo. Je bloque le téléphone avec mon épaule pour écrire.

C'est bon.  
Son appartement ce trouve road Bayswater numéro 52 appartements 32.  
Merci Miss Fine et Maxwell a dit-il quelque chose ?  
Non mais il dit que vous auriez dû prévenir.  
Merci encore Miss Fine.  
Je vous en pris.

Je retire de l'argent pur échanger les dollars en livres. Je pris un taxi londonien. Il était plus élégant que les taxis jaunes de New-York. La ville était beaucoup plus calme que New-York la ville qui ne dort jamais elle tenait bien son nom. Mon trajet dure un peu près 45 min. Je suis un peu déçu, je ne suis pas passé devant le Big Ben, Tower Bridge et Buckingham place.

Arriver devant chez lui. J'appelle par l'interphone, mais il ne répond pas, il devait être encore au restaurant. Je me dirige vers le bar qui était juste a coté heureusement qu'il fut ouvert, car il commence à pleuvoir.

Je m'assois au comptoir. Je pris un cognac. Maintenant, je devais trouver une raison pour laquelle je suis ici a Londres. Je ne vais pas lui dire la vérité, il ne me croirait pas. Je cherche, mais rien ne me vient. Je pouvais lui dire que je venais voir un membre de ma famille, non, il savait que je ne voyais jamais ma famille. Sinon que je suis là pour un bailleur de fond, oui, il va croire a cela. Maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas de bagage. Que c'était de dernière minute.

22h30 le bar fermé. Je sortis pour revenir à la porte de Niles. Je sonne a encore, mais pas de réponse. Je suis trempé jusqu'au os en moins de 10 min. Il était maintenant 23h pas un signe de lui. Quand je vu un homme arriver vers l'immeuble. Je le reconnus toute suite. Il se retourne vers moi.


	3. chapitre 2: les retrouvailles

Bonjour.

Je lui mets une gifle. Ça m'a tellement démangé surtout déçu que je ne sois pas prévenu de son départ. Sa main, ce porte a sa joue et ce frotte sa joue. Il fronce les sourcils.

Miss Babcock qu'es que vous faites ici ?  
Je suis là pour voir un bailleur de fond demain et vous ?  
Je travaille et comment vous avez su où j'habite ?  
On m'a aidé bon es que l'on peut rentrer, je meurs de froid ?  
Je crois que les sangs froid ne pouvaient pas mourir.  
Niles.

Il ouvre la porte et me laisse rentrer. Il allume la lumière. Il porte un jean qui lui va a merveille ça lui prend bien les fesses. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure comme a chaque fois que je le regarder a cette endroit. Qu'es que j'ai pu le regarder quand il parler à Maxwell juste devant moi sans qu'il le sache. On arrive à son appartement.

Faite comme chez vous.

Il referme la porte a clé. Il pose ces affaires sur table en bois massif.

Vous me faite visiter.  
Bien sûr.

Il me fait visiter tout d'abord le salon. Il y a deux canapés en cuir marron clair avec une petite table basse en bois massif. Il avait deux étagères de chaque côté de la télé avec des livres et photos. Il avait également un tapis blanc sous la table basse un peu plus loin, il avait la table a manger. Il me fais voir sa cuisine qui était ouverte au salon avec un mini bar, elle était toute blanche avec une ligne de carrelage de différent motif il avait également un îlot au milieu. Il me fait voir ensuite la salle de bains il y a une baignoire à l'ancienne avec des pierres apparente sur un pan de mur. Il me montre juste la porte des toilettes et il me fait montrer sa chambre qui es dans le même style que le salon. Un lit en bois massif ainsi que les tables de nuit.

J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas de bagage.  
Oui...Euh... C'était de dernière minute. Souris-je.  
J'imagine qu'il faut que je vous prête un pyjama et que je mette faut vêtement a sécher.  
Oui si vous plait.

Il me prête un pyjama. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je fais couler l'eau chaude. Ça va me faire du bien un bon bain chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la pièce avec un nuage de vapeur. Je passe devant la chambre de Niles. Il était nu en train de mettre son pyjama. Il était vraiment en forme pour son âge. Son dos, ces bras, ses jambes, ses fesses étaient assez musclés. Je me sentis rougir, je le regarde encore quelques secondes puis je partis dans le salon. J'étaie exténuée à cause du décalage horaire. Niles vient me rejoindre. Je crus voir un soupçon de sourire sur son visage en me voyant dans son pyjama.

Voulez-vous un verre ?  
Avec plaisir.

Il ce dirige vers le bar. Il sortit deux verres et verse du cognac dans chacun d'eux. Il revient et me tend mon verre.

Vous restez combien de temps ici ?  
Je reste jusqu'à jeudi.  
Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter Londres.  
Avec plaisir merci.  
Je vous laisserais ma chambre.  
Merci.

Je sens ces yeux poser sur moi. Je pris une gorgée.

Qu'es qu'il y a Niles ?  
Vous être poli, c'est assez terrifiant.  
Hé bien, il faut bien être gentil un jour non.  
Je suppose que oui, demain ça vous dit de dîner avec moi dans un pub ?  
Vous ne devez pas travaille ?  
Je peux prendre une soirée ne vous en faite pas.  
Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Je finis mon verre. J'attendis qu'il finisse lui aussi, mais je somnoler.

Vous devriez aller vous coucher.  
Oui, bonne nuit Niles.  
Bonne nuit Miss Babcock.

Il me suit jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre un oreiller et des couvertures. De mon cote, je tire les couverture est m'allonge au milieu du lit. Je m'endormis aussitôt. Le lendemain, je me lève. Le réveil indiqué midi. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, il avait un mot.

 _Sorcière._

 _Votre sang est dans la micro-onde, j'espère que vous savez vous en servir._

 _Ps: je reviens vers 15h, je vous laisse le double des clés._

 _Niles._


	4. chapitre 3: une journée bien remplie

Je réchauffe mon café. Après avoir déjeuné, je sortis de l'appartement faire les boutiques pour les quelques jours que je resterai a Londres. Je me suis acheté quelques tailleur Chanel, sous vêtement, nuisette et peignoir ainsi qu'une valise. Mais je bloque totalement sur la robe pour ce soir. Je me dirige vers une cabine, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire.

Allô résidence Sheffield ici Fran Fine.  
Miss Fine j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
Qui vous être ?  
C'est Miss Babcock.  
Ho bonjour alors comment ça se passe ?  
Ça se passe bien, il m'invite dans un pub, mais je ne sais pas comment m'habille.  
Vous me critiquer sur mes tenues est vous demander mon aide ?  
Oui croyez moi, j'ai hésiter avant de le faire.  
Bon, il faut une robe de cocktail simple, mais qui es de l'allure un peu comme la robe noire que porte Julia Roberts dans Pretty woman.  
Vous croyez que ça va lui plaire ?  
J'en suis sûr.  
Merci Miss Fine.  
Le plaisir est pour moi Miss Babcock.

Je reviens à la boutique précédente. Je regarde tout les petites robes noires. Je jette mon dévolu sur une robe a dentelle. Je partis en cabine d'essayage, j'enfile la robe. Elle m'arriver au-dessus du genoux, il y a un grand décolleté en rond qui descendais jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins et un autre qui descendais dans le milieu du dos. Elle souligner toute mes courbes.

Elle est parfaite.

Je remets mes affaires. Puis je partis payer la robe. Je regarde ma montre, il était 14h dans 1 heure, il serait de retour. Je reviens à son appartement, il n'était toujours pas là.Je partis dans la salle de bains pour me changer. J'entends la porte d'entrée.

Niles ?  
Oui, c'est moi,

Alors où m'emmener vous ?

Je vous emmène voir vos semblable.  
Comment ça ? En sortant dans la salle de bains en tailleur blanc.

Je vu ces yeux me regarder de bas en haut.

Hé bien, j'hésite entre l'hippopotame et le lama.  
Moi, je vous vois bien comme un paresseux. Souris-je.  
Je vous donnerez aussi volontiers aux tigres, mais j'ai peur d'avoir un procès pour avoir donné de la viande avariée. Rit-il.  
De même pour vous. Souris-je.

On sortit de son appartement un taxi nous attendais devant. Une fois arrivé au zoo, il me paye ma place. On était bras dessus bras dessous. On passe devant les singes.

Je trouve qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup. Dis-je.  
Au moins, je descends de l'homme vous, je vous vois bien de hippopotame.  
Pourquoi parce que c'est gros ?  
Oui, mais ça a mauvais caractère quand il fois un autre mâle.  
Donc c'est pour ça, que vous faites que de m'insulter, je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui descends de cet animal, mais vous aussi.

Il me sourit puis on continue la visite. On vu des pingouins, gorilles, lamas, reptiles.

Voulez vous porter un serpent sur vous ?  
Non a moins que vous vouliez que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque.  
Ce serait un rêve qui deviendrait réalité.  
Sale type. Souris-je.  
Pas autant que vous.

On passe devant la girafe, araignée. Je déteste ces bestioles avec leur pattes toutes velue. Sa me donne des frissons. Je vu aussi des suricates, tortues, tigres, oiseaux, papillons. On fini la visite par l'aquarium.

On revient chez lui pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche avant de dîner au pub. Je profite pour enfiler ma robe que j'ai achetée quelques heures plutôt. Quand je suis sorti de sa chambre, je l'ai vu sourire et je crus le voir aussi rougir. Lui, il était habillé d'un jeans brut avec un chemise noire assez décontracte. On sortit. Le pub se trouver juste deux rue plus loin de son appartement. On parti a pied. Une fois arrivé, je regarde la décoration qui était simple, mais qui avait un certain charme.

Le pub était tout en bois, avec des veilles affiche de film et théâtre sur les murs. Les tables étaient-elles aussi en bois ainsi que les chaises avec un assise en cuir noir. Il avait des banquettes contre les murs en vert. Il avait une piste de danse avec de la musique. Sa me rappeler vaguement le film Bodyguard.

On s'assoit à une table près de la piste de danse. Une serveuse vient nous voir et nous apporte le menu. Mais Niles refusa et commence a commander. Elle est blonde avec une mini-jupe et un haut qui ne cacher que ces seins.

Alors je voudrais deux Fish and Chips avec en boisson de la bière pour moi et du cidre brut.  
Bien, je vous apporte cela dans instant.  
Merci  
Qu'es que le Fish and Chips ? Demande-je quand la serveuse fut parti.  
Une spécialité de l'écosse, c 'est du poisson enrobé dans de la pâte puis frit accompagner de frites.

Les boissons arrivent avec notre plat. On discuter de tout et de rien, des choses que je voulais visiter a Londres. Bien sûr ont ce lancer quelques insultes comme tout le temps. Après avoir fini notre plat, la serveuse reviens avec la carte des desserts, mais il refuse et commende du pudding avec de la crème anglaise. La même serveuse du début arrive avec nos desserts. Elle le draguer, mais il ne faisait pas attention a elle malgré qu'il lui jeter des sourires pour être aimable.

Il y a du pruneau ?  
Oui si votre transit intestinal ne fonctionne pas bien là, il risque de ce vidé.  
Très drôle Butler boy.

Après avoir mangé nos desserts et bu nos boissons. Il se lève et me tend la main.

Voulez-vous danser ?  
Avec plaisir, mais je sais pas danser le rock'n'roll.  
Ne vous en fais pas, c'est sur 6 temps et a 4 temps vous tourner.

Je pris sa main, on se dirige vers la piste de danse quand une musique que je connais que trop bien retenti, c'était i peine deux semaines qui danser dans le salon en sous-vêtement. Je le suis au bout de 4 temps, il me fait tournoyer et on le répète à chaque fois.

Old mind rock'n'roll.( traduit en Français)

Enlève ces vieux disques de l'étagère  
Je m'assiérai pour les écouter seul  
Aujourd'hui, la musique n'a pas la même âme  
J'aime ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois  
N'essaye pas de me mettre du disco  
Tu ne me traîneras même pas sur la piste  
Au bout de dix minutes j'aurai déjà pris la porte  
J'aime ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois

Je ris en repensant comment il danser et son expression sur son visage quand il me vu.

J'aime toujours ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois  
Ce genre de musique m'apaise l'âme  
Je me remémore le passé  
Avec ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois

Il me bascule en arrière, me redresse et me fait tourner pour me ramener ensuite vers lui. C'était vraiment un excellent danseur je ne regrette pas d'avoir appris a danser avec lui.

Je ne veux pas aller les écouter jouer du tango  
Je préférerai écouter un bon vieux blues ou funk  
Il y a un moyen sûr de me faire sortir  
Commencez à jouer un rock 'n' roll d'autrefois  
Traitez moi de relique, comme il vous plaira  
Dites que je suis démodé ou perché là haut sur ma  
colline  
Aujourd'hui la musique n'a plus la même âme  
J'aime ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois

J'aime toujours ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois  
Ce genre de musique m'apaise l'âme

Je me remémore le passé  
Avec ce rock 'n' roll d'autrefois

Une autre chanson vient ensuite. C'est i got my mind set on you ( traduit en Français) je commence à chanter. On danser comme la chanson précédente.

J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi

Puis ce fut à son tour. J'aime sa voix, je la trouver tellement belle, je ne sais pas pourquoi ceux qui on était le voir, ils l'ont détesté.

Il va falloir de l'argent  
Un tas d'argent de poche  
Il va falloir beaucoup d'argent  
Pour faire ça bien, petite

Il va falloir du temps  
Un tas de temps précieux  
Il va falloir de la patience et du temps  
Pour faire ça, pour faire ça, pour faire ça, pour faire  
ça  
Pour faire ça bien, petite

Je recommence à chanter. Je le vois rire. S'il savait que ces mots, je les pensais qu'es qu'il me dira ? Qu'es qu'il ferait ?

J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi

Et cette fois je sais que c'est pour de vrai  
Le sentiment que je ressens  
Je sais que si j'y fais mon esprit  
Je sais que je peux réellement le faire

Cette fois, il chante cette parti-là. Qu'es que j'aimerais qu'ils me les disent un jour ces mots. Je lui souris. On finit par chanter tous les deux ensembles.

J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
Focalisé sur toi  
J'ai l'esprit focalisé sur toi  
Focalisé sur toi

Il va falloir de l'argent  
Un tas d'argent de poche  
Il va falloir beaucoup d'argent  
Pour faire ça bien, petite

Il va falloir du temps  
Un tas de temps précieux  
Il va falloir de la patience et du temps  
Pour faire ça, pour faire ça, pour faire ça, pour faire  
ça  
Pour faire ça bien, petite

Focalisé sur toi, focalisé sur toi  
Focalisé sur toi, focalisé sur toi  
Focalisé sur toi, focalisé sur toi...

Mesdames et messieurs voici le quart heur américain. Il me ramène près de lui. Je pouvais sentir son eau de Cologne.

Will always love you ( version John Doe)

Si je devais rester  
Je voudrais seulement être sur ton chemin  
Donc je partirais mais je sais  
Que je penserais à toi à chaque pas qui me mènera loin de  
toi

Je me sentais si bien dans ces bras, ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Je l'entends murmurer la chanson.

Et je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
Toi, mon amour, hmm

Des souvenirs douloureux  
C'est tout ce que j'emporte avec moi  
Alors au revoir, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas  
Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas celle dont tu  
as besoin

Et je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours

J'aime son contact de sa main chaude sur mon dos nu, j'en avais des frissons jusqu'à la nuque. Je ferme doucement le yeux. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête maintenant.

J'espère que la vie te traitera avec gentillesse  
Et j'espère que tu auras tout ce dont tu as toujours  
rêvé  
Et je te souhaite joie et bonheur  
Mais par-dessus tout je te souhaite l'amour

Et je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
Je t'aimerai toujours

Toi, mon amour  
Ooh, toujours, je t'aimerai toujours.

Une fois la chanson terminée, on reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

On devrait rentrer demain, je dois me lève tôt.  
On peut faire encore une danse.  
On peut la faire chez moi si vous le voulez bien.  
Bien sûr. 


	5. chapitre 4: fin de soirée

On repartit a notre table récupère nos manteaux. Il partit ensuite payer. On sort dehors, il pleuvait. On marcher tout de même tranquillement. Une fois chez lui, on accroche nos manteaux. J'enlève mes chaussures. Je le vu mettre un CD. Je m'approche de lui en le prenant dans mes bras ce geste l'avait surpris, mais il pose ces mains dans mon dos et sur ma taille. Ça commencer par le piano.

Wise up ( traduit en français)

ce n'est pas  
ce que tu pensais  
quand tu commenças au début  
tu avais  
ce que tu voulais  
maintenant tu as du mal à tenir,  
désormais tu sais,  
ÇA ne va pas s'arrêter  
Ça ne va pas s'arrêter  
Ça ne va pas s'arrêter  
jusqu'à ce que tu te sois relevé

Elle est triste. Dis-je.  
Un peu comme ma vie.  
Pourquoi toute la famille vous aime ainsi que votre famille et ami.  
Oui, mais ce n'est pas la carrière que je rêvais, j'aurai voulu être avocat et je n'aie était que majordome pendant près de 20 ans malgré que j'aime cette famille, je ferais tout pour elle, maintenant, je cuisine pas très excitant, j'ai eu deux travaillent qui ne me plaise guerre et ça ne s'arrête pas. Il souffle comme si il retenait ces larmes puis il continue. Pour essayer d'être riche, j'ai commencé à jouer au jeux sa ne marcher guerre donc j'ai commencer un peu a boire et je n'ai pas réussi a m'arrêter. Puis j'ai abandonné et je continue ma vie sans importance, sans ma propre famille a moi seul sans femme.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasse, le serrer votre contre moi. J'écoute les restes des paroles, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

Tu es certain  
Que c'est un remède  
Et finalement, tu l'as trouvé  
Tu penses  
Une gorgée  
Te fera rapetisser jusqu'aux caves  
Et te laissera en bas  
Mais ça ne va pas s'arrêter  
Ça ne va pas s'arrêter

Ça _ne va pas s'arrêter_  
 _Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois relevé_  
 _Prépare une liste de ce dont tu as besoin_  
 _Avant que tu ne renonces à signer l'acte_  
 _Parce que ça ne va pas s'arrêter_  
Ça _ne va pas s'arrêter_  
Ça _ne va pas s'arrêter_  
 _Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois relevé_  
 _Non, ça ne va pas s'arrêter_  
 _Jusqu'à ce que tu sois relevé_  
 _Non, ça ne va pas s'arrêter_  
 _Tu dois juste? Abandonner_

 _Après la chanson terminer, il se sépare de notre étreinte pour éteindre la chaîne. Quand je vu un éclair traverser le ciel noir. On voit presque comme en plein jour pendant quelque seconde suivit toute suite après d'un bruit sourd._

 _Vous avez peur de l'orage Miss Babcock ?  
Oui, un peu.  
Voulez que je dorme avec vous ? Rit-il.  
Si ça vous ne dérangez pas._

 _Il se retourne le visage choqué de ma réponse. Il ne dit rien est parti dans la salle de bains. Je me dirige vers sa chambre pour enfiler ma nuisette. Je me mets sous les couvertures. L'orage ne s'éloigner pas, a chaque coup de tonnerre, je me crispe et me plie en quatre en ferment les yeux. J'entends des pas dans la chambre. Je sentis la couette se soulever et une source de chaleur près de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, c'était Niles_

 _Bonne nuit, Miss Babcock.  
Comment voulez-vous que je dorme ?  
Donnez-moi votre main._

 _Il se mit sur le dos. Je lui donne ma main sans hésitation. Il sert ma main tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Je me calme un peu. Je me réveil en sursaut. Niles était endormi profondément toujours en tenant ma main. Dehors, j'entendis la pluie contre les carreaux. Je me recouche en me blottissant plus près de lui._

 _Les derniers jours avec lui furent magique. Il me fit visiter le palais de la reine Elizabeth, on a pris le bus rouge à deux étages pour visiter la ville de Londres, le British Museum qui parler de la création de l'homme jusqu'à nos jours. Bien sûr, on ne put s'empêcher de ce lancer des insultes. Le musée d'histoire naturelle qui parler des plus grand animaux qui es pu exister sur terre comme le dinosaure et la baleine bleue. On sort souvent dans le parc près de chez lui._

 _Je n'ai pas pu trouver un seul bon moment pour lui dire que je l'aimer. Il était tellement heureux d'être ici, dans son pays d'origine, là où il a grandi. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever cela à nouveau. Ce serait égoïste de ma part._

 _Jeudi, je repartis pour New-York. J'étais à l'aéroport avec Niles qui tenait ma valise dans la main. Mon avion décollé dans 30 minutes. Il me souhaite bon voyage, m'envoie une insulte._

 _Appeler moi quand vous seriez arrivé en un seul morceau.  
Au revoir Niles.  
Au revoir Miss Babcock._

 _Il me rend ma valise. Je monte dans l'avion sans me retourner. Je sens ses yeux poser sur moi. Je me retourne pour le voir une dernière fois, mais il avait disparu dans la foule de passagers. Je monte dans l'avion retrouver mon appartement sinistre sans personne pour m'accueillir. 5H de vol après_


	6. Chapitre 5: juste un coup de téléphone

Je suis revu dans mon appartement. Je dépose mes bagages. Il était si vide. Je partis dans ma chambre. Je reprends le travail le lendemain matin. J'avais 12h de sommeil pour rattraper le décalage

Le lendemain matin, je suis retourné au manoir démoralisé. Je ne dis plus mon bonjour, bonjour. Je vu Fran descendre les escaliers en courant vers moi. Je sais pourquoi elle venait vers moi toute excitée. Elle voulait sûrement savoir si je lui avais

Alors Miss Babcock qu'es qui l'as dit ?

Je ne lui ai pas .Comment ça vous ne lui avez pas dit, vous avez fait plus de 5 000 km pour pas lui

Elle prit mon bras, m'entraîne avec elle vers les escaliers pour finir dans sa chambre. Je la vois commencer à taper un numéro

Qu'es que vous faites ?

Je téléphone à Niles pour que vous puissiez lui dire que vous l'aimer.

Mais vous être folle !

Elle me tendit le combiner. Je le pris sans un mot. Fran s'assit sur son lit en me

Je ne peux pas

Si vous pouvez !

Allô.

Allô Niles, c'est Miss Babcock.

Bonjour, je vois que vous être arrivé en un seul morceau. Je sourit

/Oui, mon vol, c'est bien passer

Bien passer une bonne journée

Vous aussi, je vous aimez

Je raccroche avant même qu'il est eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Fran avait un grand sourire. Son sourire disparu a ce rendant compte que j'avais raccroché au nez de Niles

Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'entendre sa réponse

Sauf que maintenant, il risque de vous rappeler

Non, il doit sûrement être en état de choc après ma déclaration.

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Maxwell dans son bureau. Il me demander comment je sens ? Je lui mentis en disant que je me sens pas bien et a propos de l'enterrement d'une cousine du treizième degré de ma mère

6 jours étaient passé depuis que j'ai déclaré a Niles que je l'aimez. Il n'avait pas appelé, ni envoyer une lettre. Rien, le silence radio. Finalement, j'avais raison, il ne m'aime pas. Je m'étaie imaginer des tas de choses durant mon séjour a Londres. Je voulais l'appeler mais son numéro était plus attribuer. Il a même changé son numéro.

J'étaie dans mon lit a lire un roman policier. J'avais mis mes lunettes à carreaux comme Niles le disez. Dehors, il y avait un magnifique coucher de soleil, mais personne avec qui le partager. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je pris une batte;

Je vous préviens, je suis armé.

Je n'eus pas de réponse. J'entends des pas venir vers ma chambre. Je serre ma batte. Je commence a sortir de mon lit. La porte s'ouvre, c'était Niles. Je reste figé.


	7. Chapitre 6: une nuit magnifique

Vous savez très bien que vous ne savez pas vous en servir.

Je ne réponds pas. Il s'avance vers moi, je le suis des yeux. Il s'assoit près de moi, retire mes lunettes.

Vous devez vous demandez ce que vous faites ici ?

Oui.

Hé bien, vous savez quand on me dit les mots que vous avez dit, j'ai tendance à faire plus de 5 000 km quitter mon emploi pour en avoir le cœur net.

Vous avait quitté votre emploi ?

Oui, je suis de nouveau majordome au manoir des Sheffield. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Es que ce que vous m'aviez dit vous le penser ?

Je lui souris tout en reposant ma batte. Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Je m'approche de lui en ferment les yeux. Mes lèvres étaient proches des siennes. Ce fut lui qui m'embrasse en premier. Ces mains sont dans mon dos. J'entrouvre ma bouche pour laisser goûter sa langue. Ma langue tournée autour de la sienne. Il avait un goût sucré. Ses lèvres, sa langue était chaude.

J'étaie heureuse qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Je suis heureuse qu'il m'aime moi la femme de glace, la sorcière. On se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle.

Alors vous disiez la vérité ?

Oui, je vous aime.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, le baisser était plus passionné. Il m'allonge sur mon lit sans qu'il quitte mes lèvres. Mes mains parcourent ses bras. Je retire sa veste et commence à déboutonner sa chemise pour la retire ensuite. Il embrasse mon cou. Je touche son torse chaud. Mes mains descendent plus bas. Je sens sa main brûlante sur ma cuisse gauche. Ses baisser étaient partout dans mon cou, sur mes lèvres. Il retire son pantalon ainsi que son boxeur. Il fit une légère pression à mon centre. Je gémis. Il enlève ma nuisette. Il embrasse, suce, mordille mes seins, mes tétons durcis. Il descendant plus bas a chaque baisser.

Je t'aime. Dis-je a bout de souffle.

Je le sentis sourire sur mon ventre.

Je vous aime aussi.

Il retire ma culotte en dentelle. Il remonte vers moi avec une main entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts entrés et sortez en moi doucement. Il était tendre et doux. Mon corps entier frissonné. Mon pouls s'accélère. Je l'embrasse passionnément. Il se mit entre mes jambes. J'enroule les miennes autour de sa taille. Je caresse ces cheveux. Il arrête de m'embrasser pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je vu tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer combien j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Dit-il.

Moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse. Il rentre en moi. Je gémis en resserrant mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains ce cramponnant a mes draps. Son rythme était lent mais excitant. Je sens mon plaisir monté plus vite. Il va et vient de plus en plus loin. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Son bassin accélère. Mes bras avaient rejoint son cou, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos. Il laisse sortir un grognement. Il était en sueur. J'embrasse son cou pour pas laisser échapper un cri. Je ne peux le contenir plus longtemps. Je le laisse sortir. Il était aigu, je n'ai jamais sorti un tel orgasme. Niles avait atteint le septième ciel au même moment .

Nos fronts, ce touche. Nos yeux sont clos, notre respiration est courte, il embrasse dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres. Il me caresse mon corps laiteux doucement.

Je t'aime. Dit-il.

Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrasse. Il se couche à mes côtés. Je me blottis contre lui en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Il enroule ma taille, caresse mon dos. Je joue avec les quelques poils qui avaient sur son torse.

Je me réveille. Dehors, il fessait nuit. Je regarde Niles qui dort. J'enfile mon peignoir qui était par terre avec le reste des vêtements. Je sortis sur ma terrasse. La ville était toujours en mouvement.

Je pense soudain a la situation. Qu'es que je fais dire a Maxwell? Il n'accepter pas la relation entre employer, depuis que son père sortait avec sa secrétaire. Il disez si cela là arrive un jour, il virée les deux employés.

Je sens ses mains sur ma taille. Un baisser dans mon cou. Je souris en voyant sa tête reposer sur mon épaule.

À quoi vous pensez ?

Qu'es que Maxwell va dire en nous voyant ? En regardant droit devant moi.

Pourquoi lui dire ?

Niles, on ne va pas ce cacher toute notre vie.

Je sais, mais pour l'instant, on n'a pas le choix.

Si je peux quitter mon travail.

Écoute, j'ai lu un proverbe une fois.

Lequel ? En me retournant.

Vivons heureux, vivons cacher.

Tu as raison est trouver un métier comme ceux qu'on a n'est pas facile, mais je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie.

Ne t'en fais pas, je fais essayer de lui faire changer d'avis et Fran va nous aider.

Oui, tu as raison, elle est amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle, il faut seulement qu'il s'en rende compte.

Oui, viens te reposer.

Tu pars ?

Non, je vais juste me lever plutôt demain matin.


	8. Chapitre 7: vivons chaché

5 mois avaient passé depuis que Niles était rentré. On réussit a ce cacher, a passer des week-ends ensemble. Fran se douter de quelque chose. Maxwell ne se douter de rien malgré les piques qu'on ce lancer était de plus en plus sexuel.

J'étais dans le bureau de Maxwell a lire des pièces de théâtre sans succès. Niles était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas. La nounou et les enfants étaient en ville à faire du shopping. J'avais au moins 15 minutes seule avec lui.

Maxwell, je vais prendre un café.

CC cela fait 7 fois que vous allez dans la cuisine en 3h laisser ce pauvre homme tranquille en ce moment, il est fatigué.

Pauvre petite bonne, il est peut-être temps de prendre sa retraite.

Je sortis du bureau pour rejoindre la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce je le vu devant la gazinière dos a moi. Je m'approche de lui doucement. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.

Tu fais quoi ?

Une mousse au chocolat.

Je peux goûter ?

Bien sûr.

Il remplit la cuillère de chocolat, pour que je puisse y goûter. Il était vraiment très bon en cuisine. Il était bon en tas d'autres choses, surtout pour les rapports intime. Mon appartement était plein de souvenirs avec lui comme la douche, le sol, la cuisine, le canapé, la table et la terrasse, mais aussi dans le manoir sa chambre, sa salle de bains, les escaliers.

Vraiment très bon, comme toujours. Dis-je.

Moi, je le préfère sur toi, d'ailleurs, tu en as juste là.

Il lèche le chocolat que j'ai sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je détourne mon visage pour l'embrasser. Je laisse entrée sa langue. Quand j'entends la porte de la cuisine. On se sépare pour regarder Fran et les enfants. Ils nous regardent choquer surtout les enfants. La nounou n'était pas choquée mais heureuse.

Miss Fine, surtout ne, dite rien. Averti Niles.

Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que Mr Sheffield serait heureux pour vous deux.

Non justement, il interdit que ces employées est des relations entre eux sinon on est virée.

Pourquoi ? Dit-elle.

Car son père a eu une aventure avec sa secrétaire, ça a détruit le mariage sa mère à sombrer dans la dépression. Dis-je.

Mais ça a rien à voir vous deux.

Je sais, mais on y peut rien, il a peut-être peur que sa production soit mal vu que sa secrétaire sorte avec son maître d'hôtel. Dit-il.

S'il faut vous aider a vous cachez, je suis partante et vous les enfants.

Oui !

On les remercie tous. Au même moment Maxwell entra dans la cuisine. Niles partit près de l'îlot pour verser son chocolat dans le saladier où il avait monté les œufs en neiges. On regarde tous notre patron. Les enfants, eux étaient déjà montés dans leur chambre.

Qu'es qui vous arrive a vous trois ? En nous regardant un a un.

Mais rien monsieur. Dit Niles.

Alors pourquoi vous me regardez ?

Pour rien Monsieur Sheffield.

Les enfants, eux étaient déjà montés dans leur chambre. Avant de nous annoncer que demain, il nous invite tous à sa première. Niles revient quelque minute plus tard avec le thé accompagner de Fran. Il était sur le côté et Fran assis sur le bureau. Je vois Maxwell regarder Niles choquée.

Niles qu'es que vous avait à votre cou ?

Ho une chienne ma mordu, elle avait la rage, je crois.

Mais il faut la piquer.

Ne vous en faite, elle a reçu la punition qu'elle mérite.

Fran recrache tout son thé.

Miss Fine vous allez bien ? Demande Maxwell.

Oui juste avaler de travers.

Ne vous en fait, elle a reçu la punition qu'elle mérite.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles en repensant a la nuit dernière. Ce fut bestial. D'ailleurs, il faut que je m'acheter une nouvelle table. Miss Fine secoue la tête pour enlever l'image qu'elle doit s'en doute imaginer de moi et Niles. Mon butler boy et Fran sorti du bureau.

Qu'es qui vous arrive à tous les trois ?

De quoi parle tu ? Dis-je sans le regarder.

Je ne sais pas, je vous trouve étrange.

Il y a rien.

Les jours passent, Maxwell devenait de plus en plus méfiant envers Niles et et les enfants nous aider beaucoup. La plus grande Marie, je crois, crié le nom de son père des qu'il allait dans la cuisine, Fran était toujours avec lui on pouvait entendre ses talon des que Maxwell quitter le bureau. Les deux derniers enfants essayées de le retenir de temps en temps avant qu'il entre dans la cuisine.

Ce week-end, je devais refaire la peinture de mon appartement. Je le voulais plus gaie. Cela faisait 1 heure que Niles essayait de demander son week-end, mais rien y fait.

Mr Sheffield laissé le prendre son week-end le pauvre, il ne peut même pas voir son amie. Intervient Fran

Niles vous être amoureux ? Demande Maxwell.

Oui, il est son anniversaire ce week-end.

Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse votre week-end.

Merci Monsieur.

La pauvre femme, elle devra ce contenter le soir d'une soupe, une pipe et au lit. Souris-je.

Je voyais Niles sourire enfantin. Il se retourne vers moi. J'essaie de ne pas sourire, de rester froide, je me cache derrière mon script. Je me mord les joue. Surtout ne pas le regarde, ne pas regarder ses yeux me dit-je a moi même

Quoi qu'il en soit j'aime la pipe quand elle est faite par une bouche experte.

Je vois Maxwell ouvrir grand la bouche, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Je rougit d'un seul coup. Fran avait le même expression que Maxwell.

Non la faut que je sorte. Dit Fran

Samedi matin, je me réveille avec une odeur de café, d'œuf et de bacon. J'enfile mon peignoir pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il porter juste un tablier sur lui. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Bonjour, bonjour. Me dit-il.

Bonjour.

Bien dormis. En mettant le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Comme toujours et toi ?

Une nuit agitée.

On manger tranquillement notre déjeuner avant de s'attaquer a la peinture. Je m'habille d'un jogging et un t-shirt, mes cheveux sont attacher en chignon. Niles lui porter un jeans et un t-shirt. On repeint ma chambre en bleu.

On avait recouvert les meubles d'un vieux drap.

Tu sais peintre ? Me demande-t-il.

Non.

Il s'avance vers moi. Avec une lueur de malice et un sourire sur son visage.

Alors tout d'abord, tu verses une parti de ton pot dans les récipients fait pour ça, après tu prends ton pinceau. Il prit ma main et mit le pinceau. Tu le trempes. Il trempe le pinceau. Puis tu dégages les angles.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais peindre.

Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas. Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Non, on doit repeindre ma chambre et la cuisine, on n'as pas le temps pour une partie de plaisir. En le repoussant.

Je promets de faire vite et de pas casser de meuble.

Non Niles. Ris-je.

J'aurais essayé au moins.

Il repartit de son côté de la chambre. Midi, on avait commandé chinois. On reprit ensuite la peinture. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on avait fini la chambre. On s'attaque ensuite à la cuisine. On avait choisi violet pour les meubles et marron pour les murs.

Tu as choisi de très belles couleurs. Dis-je.

Merci.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau dans le cou.

Non Niles et je ne peux pas cette semaine les Anglais on malheureusement débarquer. Mentis-je.

Bien, on continue. On s'arrêtant de m'embrasser.

Il était tard. On avait peint tous les murs en marron. Il rester plus que les meubles en violet. Je voyais Niles retoucher à quelque endroit.

Je pris mon pinceau en m'avançant vers lui. Je touche son visage avec le pinceau.

Vous aviez décidé de me peintre ?

Oui.

Je peux le faire aussi.

Bien sûr.

Il enlève mon haut et mon soutien-gorge, pris son pinceau et commence à peindre sur mon ventre autour de mes seins, ainsi que mes reins et mon nombril. Je sortis un rire sensuel quand il me peint autour.

Je croyez que les Anglais avaient débarqué.

Non, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

J'enlève son t-shirt. Je commence à peintre sur lui aussi. Il me rapproche près de lui. La peinture marron et violet, ce mélange. Il embrasse mon cou et le mordit jusqu'à une marque rouge apparaisse. Je le sens durcir sous son bas. Je sens ces mains ce glisser sous mon jogging et saisie mes fesses. Je glisse une main par-derrière tout en la déplaçant par-devant. Son souffle accélère.

Tu portes rien en dessous ?

Hum hum. En m'embrasant mon cou.

Si on allait prendre une douche.

Je pourrais t'aider.

Oui.

Il me soulève. Pour partir vers la salle de bains. On finit d'enlever les restes de nos vêtements, fit couler l'eau. On ne regarde pas la température qui était assez froide.

Cela fessait 1an que Niles et moi étions ensemble. C'était ma plus longue relation depuis longtemps. Il était le seul qui ne me prend pas pour mon argent. Notre relation avant qu'on se mette ensemble n'avait pas changer. On s'insulter toujours. On en c'est jamais donner de surnom comme mon amour ou chéri, puis j'aurais trouvé cela bizarre qu'on s'appelle pour des nom aussi ringard.


	9. Chapitre 8: jamais deux sans trois

Ce jour-là, j'avais pris rendez-vous à l'hôpital. J'avais des douleurs au sein gauche, il y avait aussi une petite bosse sur mon sein ainsi qu'un liquide qui couler. Niles était inquiet, il avait insisté de prendre un rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

J'étais dans la salle d'attente du Dr Madison. Je n'aimer pas les hôpitaux avec l'odeur de l'antiseptique. Le docteur m'appelle. Je la suis dans son cabinet, je lui explique m'a venu ici. Elle m'examine.

On doit faire des examens complémentaires Miss Babcock.

Qu'es qui ne va pas ?

Rien, je veux être sur. Je vais vous faire une échographie et un scanner.

C'est grave ? Dis-je paniquer.

Je veux juste vérifier, je peux rien vous dire de plus.

Quelques jours plus tard mes examens complémentaires étaient finis. Le médecin avait reçu mes résultats. Il voulait me voir dans la journée entre deux rendez-vous. Je sentis soudain le stress monté. Je partis immédiatement sans dire un mot à personne. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, je vu mon docteur avec un visage triste.

Miss Babcock, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais nous vous avons diagnostiquer un cancer du sein gauche.

Je ne dis rien elle m'expliquer qu'on pouvait faire de la chimiothérapie avant d'enlever tous le sein. Ma tumeur n'était pas grande est pouvait se guérir. Je partis sans rien dire. Comment je vais faire?Comment je vais l'annoncer à Niles ? il va sans doute me quitter, je vais être une trop grosse charge. Arrivé au manoir, je ne vu pas Niles dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine et ni dans le bureau. Je vois Miss Fine descendre des escaliers.

Miss Babcock, vous allez bien ?

Oui, où est Niles ?

Il est à l'étage dans la chambre de Mr Sheffield.

Je courus à l'étage, pour le retrouve. Une fois dans sa chambre, je courus vers lui en l'embrassant. Il me répond immédiatement à mon baisser. Je le rapproche encore plus près de moi.

Ho mon dieu !

On s'écarte tous les deux, on ouvre les yeux sur notre patron. La mâchoire a terre et rouge de colère. On voit Fran courir derrière lui. Quand elle vu la scène devant ces yeux. Je la fis faire un regard d'excuse.

Vous être virée tous les deux !

Mais ! Crie Miss Fine

Il y a rien d'autre a dire Miss Fine. Il nous regarde. Niles, je veux que dans 1 heure, vous quittez la maison de même de vous CC.

Il sortit de sa chambre. Fran s'approche de nous.

Je suis désolé pour vous deux, j'ai essayé de le retenir.

Ce n'est pas votre faute. Dit Niles.

Non, il est de la mienne, je n'aurais pas dû monter et t'embrasser dans sa chambre.

Niles me serre dans ces bras. Les enfants étaient là avec un regard triste. J'aide Niles à mettre ces affaires dans les valises que Fran et les enfants nous avaient prêtées. On arrive dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait était virée.

Niles, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Si tout et de ma faute !

Il ne dit plus rien et s'assoit dans le canapé. Je le rejoins, enroule mes bras autour de lui en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il embrasse mes cheveux.

Je t'aime. Dit-il.

Je t'aime aussi Niles, tu ne m'en veux pas.

Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, tu m'as embrassé il n'y a pas de mal a ça et s'il n'accepte pas notre relation qu'il aille au Diable, car je ne te quitterai pas.

Il se lève et commence a faire a dîner.

Les jours passent. J'avais trouvé le même travaille sauf que ce fut avec Andrew Lloyd Webber. Qui aurait cru que je travaillerai avec l'ennemi de mon ancien patron. Niles lui ne trouver rien. Je le vois tourner en rond dans mon appartement. De temps en temps Fran et les enfants passer pour lui tenir compagnie.

Ce soir-là, je l'entends pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu au paravent. Je me retourne pour le regarder. Je caresse son visage.

Niles si tu es si triste d'avoir quitté cette famille va la retrouver.

Non, je veux rester avec toi.

Niles, tu vas retrouver cette famille.

Pourquoi ?

Car... Je ne trouver pas les mots, je lui ai dit la dernière chose que je lui aurais dite. Je ne t'aime plus va retrouver cette famille, essaie de le convaincre de te reprendre.

Je ne te crois pas !

C'est la vérité !

Alors dit le moi droit dans les yeux.

Je pris une grande et profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Je sens son visage sur moi en attente d'une réponse. Je sens mes larmes monter. J'essaie de me calmer pour pas qu'il entende dans ma voix trembler a cause de pleur. C'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eue a dire. J'aime cet homme, mais je ne veux pas être un boulet a ces yeux. Je dois garder ma fièreter, je suis un Babcock après tout. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne t'aime plus.

Je le vu sortir hors du lit, prendre ces affaires. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard, pas un seul mot. Il mit une chemise et un pantalon puis parti de mon appartement. J'éclate en pleure. Je crie, je hurle. Je sors toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je bois la moitié de ma bouteille de whisky. Il a la musique as-tu tête pour arrêter tous les souvenirs et les voix dans ma tête. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bains. Je prends une lame de rasoir. Je la rapproche de mes veines de mon poignet. Voilà comme je vais mourir les veines coupées âgée de 36 avec mon chien qui me hait. Je commence a l'enfoncer dans ma chaire, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de pas le faire. Elle me dit de me battre contre cette putain de cancer, pour Niles qui aurait sans nul doute mourut après. Je me ressaisis. Je jette la lame, essuie mes larmes. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonfler, mon visage couvert de larmes.

Je vais me battre.

Cette nuit là, je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil. J'avais appelé mon patron pour dire que je me sens mal. Je me suis renseigné sur le cancer du sein avec les documents que le Dr Madison ma donner lors du premier rendez-vous. Je commencer ma séance de chimio demain matin. Je stresser beaucoup. Mon pas parler de ce traitement qui nous affaiblit, qui fait tomber les cheveux et pour certaines personnes vomisse. On était dans l'après-midi. On sonne a la porte. Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas Niles. Je regarde par le trou de la porte, c'était la nounou. J'ouvre la porte.

Bonjour Miss Fine.

Miss Babcock comment avez-vous pu faire ça a Niles ! Crie-t-elle en entrant dans mon appartement.

Oui, je vais bien et vous ?

Non, je vais pas bien et Niles non plus. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça a Niles ? Je croyer que vous l'aime !

Je l'aime, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Pourquoi !?

J'ai un cancer miss Fine, un cancer du sein gauche.

Je suis désole. Avec une voix calme. C'est pour cela que vous avez quitté Niles ?

Oui, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour lui, il a perdu son travail a cause de moi alors lui demander de s'occuper de moi non, je ne pouvais pas lui demander et je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide.

Il l'aurait fait, il vous aime.

Je sais, je l'aime aussi Fran.

Alors dites-lui.

Non, je ne veux pas et ne lui dite rien non plus sinon je vous enterre vivante.

Bon, je ne dirais rien et pour votre cancer vous enlevez votre sein ?

Non, je commence ma chimio demain.

Je vais vous accompagner alors et vous avait droit de rien dire.

Merci Fran.

Mais si la chimio ne marche pas vous faites quoi ?

J'enlève mon sein.

Elle resta avec moi jusqu'à 16h. Elle devait aller chercher les enfants a l'école. Finalement, cette femme était plutôt agréable a discuter. Elle fessait le bonheur de toute la famille, Maxwell est vraiment idiot. Elle pouvait faire son bonheur, mais non, il ne doit pas sortir avec les employer. Elle lui avait redonné le sourire depuis que Sara est partie. Puis les enfants grandis avec leur âge. La plus grande courra les garçons, le gamin avait arrêter ces fausses tentatives de suicide et draguez les filles, sort avec des amis et fessait du sport et la dernière avait moins de séance de psy et passer du temps avec des amis.

Le lendemain Miss Fine était a l'hôpital avec moi. On me fait une prise de sang.

Miss Fine, j'ai peur.

Ne vous en fais pas, c'est juste une petite piqûre.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

Bonjour Miss Babcock, je vais vous expliquer comme cela va se passer, je vais vous faire une perfusion pour vous injecter le traitement.

Il y a des effets secondaires ?

Oui, vous risquez de vomir, perdre vos cheveux petit à petit et fatiguer.

Rien de si terrible.

Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était horrible. Je vais plus être la même. Les gens font me regarder de la tête au pied. Il me parlera avec un sentiment de pitié dans leurs voix. Je n'aime pas, c'est gens-là. Il nous regarde comme si on était des bête de foire.

Vous n'en faite pas, je vais rester et venir avec vous a chaque fois.

Merci Miss Fine.

C'est normal, c'est fait pour ça les amis.

Oui, comment va Niles ?

Il ne va pas bien du tout, il ne dort plus, pleure, mais je suis sur qu'il va remonter la pente.

Je me sens si coupable.

Dites-lui alors.

Non, je ne peux pas, mais si vous plais téléphoner moi souvent pour me dire comme il va.

Bien sûr.


	10. Chapitre 9: si je m'attendais a ça

Les mois passent. Je suis fatigué, j'ai froid, j'ai des courbatures comme si j'avais la grippe. Mais cheveux tomber, j'avais quelques trous où on pouvait voir mon cuir chevelu. Mon patron ma donné un congé maladie. Je me sens inutile et vrai boulet.

Cette après-midi avec Fran on avait rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Elle me parler plus de Niles depuis un moment. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de lui. Qu'es qu'il pouvait me manquer. Je n'aurais pas dû le jeter comme je l'ai fait.

On frappe à ma porte. Je regarde par le trou, c'était Fran. J'ouvre la porte puis on partit toutes les deux chez un coiffeur a deux rues plus loin. Une fois arrivé, on s'installe sur les sièges en attendant notre tour.

Miss Fine ?

Oui Miss Babcock ?

Comment va Niles et je veux la vérité ?

Il va bien, il a trouvé quelqu'un et il a l'air heureux.

Oh, je suis contente pour lui.

Il m'avait finalement oublié. À quoi je m'entendais, je l'avais quitté comme une mal propre et sans raison valable. Il aller pas rester seul toute sa vie. Je suis contente pour lui, mais j'ai si mal. J'ai quitté le seul qui m'aimer vraiment pour ce que je suis, le seul qui me donner du plaisir, le seul qui a révélé en moi une femme douce.

Miss Babcock, je suis désolé.

Non, c'est rien Miss Fine.

Miss Babcock, il refait sa vie, il a eu beaucoup de mal quand vous vous être quitté, Maxwell ne lui a pas pardonné aussi facilement et il commence seulement a ce reparler mais je suis sur que au fond il vous aime encore.

Alors pourquoi il a une autre femme ?

Peut-être pour être consolé.

Je suis vraiment une pauvre femme.

Mes dames, c'est a votre tour.

Je me lève pour prendre un siège au lavabo. Une fois, mes cheveux mouillés, elle me coiffe. Je vois son reflet dans la classe. Le même visage que me donne chaque bailleur de fond, chaque personne au supermarché ou dans les rue de New-York.

Que voulais vous faire ?

Déjà, je voudrais que vous arrêtiez votre pitié.

Excusez-moi.

La coiffeuse parti dans une autre pièce. La directrice vient me voir.

Excusez mon employée, pour nous faire pardonne, je vous fais un prix.

A nous deux. Dit-je.

Bien sûr, bien que voulais faire ?

Une coupe court.

Il y avait un avantage, c'est quand on me regarder avec ce visage. Il me suffit de me plaindre et j'avais une réduction ou autre.

Après notre coupe, on repartit dans mon appartement.

Mais c'est Ibiza ici.

Vous croyez, moi, je trouve qu'il fait froid.

Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me balade en sous-vêtement.

Miss Fine !

Je plaisante, mais en voyant la température de votre appartement qui est de 27 degrés alors que l'on est au printemps.

Oui, mais c'est a cause de mon traitement.

Vous devriez faire un examen voir ou votre cancer en ai.

Oui sûrement, je vais appeler le médecin demain.

Bien, je dois vous laisser, je dois emmener les filles faire du shopping.

Au revoir Miss Fine.

Au revoir Miss Babcock.

Une fois qu'elle es sorti, je me dirige vers ma douche. Une fois dans la salle de bains, j'enlève mes couches de vêtement que j'avais sur moi. L'eau était brûlante sur ma peau, pourtant, j'avais toujours froid. Je sors de la cabine et enfile un pyjama ainsi que son peignoir. Je n'avais plus son parfum d'eau Cologne.

Je me mis dans mon lit devant ma télé. Je n'arrive pas a dormir. Je penser a Niles dans les bras d'une femme en train de lui faire l'amour, lui dans l'oreille qu'il l'aime, la caresser, la prendre dans ces bras fort qui enroule sa taille, en embrassant son cou, ses épaules, ses omoplates, clavicule, ses épaules, ses lèvres gouttant sa langue tournant autour d'elle, toucher ses seins, ses fesses et autres endroit. Ses doigts, sa langue entre ses jambes. J'aimerais être a sa place, elle avait le droit de tout faire sur lui l'embrasser, le toucher, lui faire l'amour tout.

La semaine passe. Mon docteur avait fait des examens pour savoir mon cancer en était. Miss Fine comme promis était avec moi. Je vu le docteur faire une mauvaise tête signe que sa n'était pas bon. Miss Fine a du le voir, car elle me touche la main.

Miss Babcock, j'ai les résultats, je suis navré de vous dire que le cancer n'a pas diminué, mais il n'a pas non plus évolué.

Donc vous allez enlever mon sein ?

Oui le plutôt sera la mieux.

Quand es que je vais me faire opérer ?

J'ai une place dans 2 semaines.

Je pris une grande respiration.

D'accord.

Elle m'explique comme va se dérouler l'opération.

J'allais perdre une partie de ma féminité, même si depuis quelque temps, je ne me sentais plus femme. On sortit du bureau. Fran avait une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Ça aider pas vraiment.

Je peux vous inviter a boire un café ?

Si vous vouliez.

On se dirige vers la cafétéria. On pris nos café et s'assoit a une table. Je la voyais nerveuse.

Miss Babcock, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. Avec une voix sérieuse.

Quoi donc ?

Je voudrais vous inviter a mon mariage ?

Quoi !?

Oui Maxwell ma demander. Dit-elle honteuse.

Quoi ? Non mais je vais tuer ce type. Il me jette moi et Niles, car on sort ensemble et lui, il se met avec la gouvernante. Niles doit aussi choquer que moi. Quel sale égoïste. Comment ? Comment il a pu faire ça ?

Maxwell voudrait vous parler.

Comment a réagi Niles ?

Il la mal pris, mais il était heureux pour nous.

Je le comprends.

Es que vous acceptez de voir Maxwell ?

Oui, je tiens a m'expliquer avec lui.

Je comprends lui aussi s'en veut beaucoup.

Ha bon pourtant, il a pas eu un remords de nous virer.

Je sais bon vous aller, l'appeler et lui dire quand il peut venir chez vous.

J'acquiesce. Après notre café ont parti chacune de notre côté. Une fois chez je moi téléphone a Maxwell je croise les doigts pour que sa ne soit pas Niles qui décrocher.

Bonjour résidence Sheffield, ici Niles.

Merde. C'était Niles. Qu'es que sa voix m'a manquer depuis plus d'un an je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je sourit.

Bonjour Niles en prenant une fois d'homme. Je voudrais parler a Maxwell.

Bien sûr vous être ?

Passer le moi.

Ne quittez pas.

A peine une minute après la voix de Maxwell s'entend dans mon combiné.

Allo Maxwell Sheffield.

Bonjour Maxwell, C.C Babcock si le serviteur et encore là ne dites rien.

Bien sûr, mais il n'est pas là. Je senti dans sa voix qu'il avait peur.

Ni a l'interphone.

Je l'ai éteint.

Bien, j'ai appris pour vous et il faut qu'on se vois quand es que vous être libre ?

Je peux venir dans 1h.

A dans 1h.

Je raccroche avant même qu'il puisse dire quelques choses .


	11. Chapitre 10: explication

Je réfléchie a tout ce que je voulais lui dire, toute les insultes tourner dans ma tête. Je m'imagine même un scénario. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête de chien battu et rentrée dans mon appartement la queue entre les pattes.

J'entends frapper à ma porte.J'ouvre, c'était lui, mon ancien patron. Comme je l'espérais, il avait un regard inquiet sur son visage. Il se ronger les ongles avec une main derrière le dos. Je le laisse entrée a l'intérieur. Il regarde autour de lui. C'est vrai que depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu tout avait changer.

Bonjour. Dit-il calmement.

Bonjour. Dis-je froidement.

Il a changé votre appartement, il était très anglais.

Oui, il est exactement comme l'appartement de Niles à Londres.

Oui, Miss Fine ma avoué que vous l'avais rendu visite.

Je me dirige vers mon bar pour verser des boissons dans les verres. Je m'assois dans mon canapé. Lui, il restait debout près de la porte d'entrée.

Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je ne vais pas vous tuer.

D'accord.

Il s'assoit dans l'autre canapé juste a coter de moi.

Miss Fine a du vous dire, je suppose ?

Si tu parles de ton mariage avec la bonne oui. Avec un ton énerver.

Je suis désolé Niles la aussi mal pris que toi.

Mais comment as, tu pues nous faire ça, surtout a ton meilleur ami ! Crie-je.

Je ne sais pas !

Si tu sais, tu ne voulais pas que la secrétaire sorte avec un majordome pour la réputation, mais surtout, car ton père a fait pareil, mais on n'était pas de ta famille, c'était notre vie, pas la tienne merde Maxwell !

CC, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas assez, tu as gâché notre vie a tous les deux.

Mais tu l'as quitté aussi non !

Je ne dis plus rien, il avait aussi raison, je l'ai quitté aussi.

Je... Je…

Je quoi !? Me dit-il.

J'ai un cancer et je ne voulais pas être un fardeau !

Il resta la a me regarder sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Qu'es qui pouvait penser a mon sujet. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour ensuite se refermer.

Je suis désolé. Dit-il tranquillement. Un cancer de quoi ?

Du sein, on enlève dans deux semaines.

Tu sais, il t'aurait aidé a surmonter tout ça.

Je sais est, je le regrette maintenant qu'il es avec une autre femme.

Il ne l'aime pas autant qu'il t'aime-toi.

Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Pendant la période que vous étiez ensemble même si je ne le savais pas, je l'ai vu sourire et redevenir un ado. Avec elle, il est différent, il ne sourit pas autant qu'avant.

Je souris. Il s'avance vers moi et prit mes mains.

Viens a notre mariage et parle-lui.

Je ne veux pas briser son couple désolé.

Bien, mais viens et on va te cacher pour pas qu'il te voit.

D'accord.

Merci.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Ça m'a choquée. Jamais il a eu un geste amical pour moi depuis la mort de Sara. Je mis mes bras sur ces épaules et fonds en larmes. Je repense à la mort de sa première femme. Je renifle. Je fus comme même heureuse qu'il refasse sa vie après cet accident.

Merci. Dis-je.

Je vous en pris.

Le mariage dans 4 semaines, j'espère que vous serait avec nous.

Bien sûr.

On se fit la bise puis il partit de mon appartement.


	12. Chapitre 11: operation

Deux semaines on passer. J'allai maintenant être opéré. Miss Fine et Maxwell était ici. Les enfants étaient a l'école et Niles et bien, il était avec sa petite amie.

Une infirmière arrivée avec un verre d'eau et un cachet pour me détendre. Sa aller par marcher, la seule chose que je voulais a ce moments précis, c'était Niles, juste Niles. Revoir ces yeux bleus sur moi ces lèvres sur le mienne.

Des brancardiers m'emmènent au bloc. Arrivé dans la salle, je vois le médecin se préparer ainsi que les infirmières. Un anesthésiste vient me voir pour me mettre un masque qui allait de mon menton en haut de mon nez. Elle me dit de compte jusqu'à zéro a partir de 100.

100... 99... 98.

Je ferme les yeux. J'entends encore le médecin et moi en train de compter.

97...

Je suis dans ma douche en train de me laver. Je sens des mains enrouler ma taille. Je penche ma tête en arrière. Des lèvres embrassent mon cou. Je sens une main descendre plus bas. Je sens des doigts s'arrêter a ma région intime. Je gémis.

Je t'aime. Dit une voix de baryton.

Je me retourne, je vois Niles nu. Sa peau mouillée. Je l'embrasse, mes bras enroulent sa taille. Je les descends plus bas pour toucher ces fesses, ces mains touchent les miennes.

Niles...

Il me plaque contre le mur de ma douche. J'embrasse sa poitrine. Il soulève une de mes jambes est l'enroule autour de sa taille. Je sens ses doigts entrés en moi.

Ha...

Il embrasse mon cou, mes seins, mes mamelons. Il les suce, mordit.

Qu'es que c'est bon !

Ces doigts se retirent. Il pousse son bassin violemment.

Oui !

J'enroule mon autre jambe autour de lui. Je serre son cou aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je mords son cou. Je l'entends grogner et pouvait encore plus violemment en moi. Il entrée profondément. Je sens tout mes musclé se resserrer autour de lui.

Qu'es que j'aime quand tu fait ça. Souffle-t-il.

Je resserre encore plus.

Il grogne et accéléré le mouvement.

J'y suis presque.

Il pousse encore et encore. Je le sens venir aussi, ma respiration devient plus difficile à contrôler. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilaté, sa respiration était saccadée, sa peau était rouge. Il aussi arriver au point culminant. Je ferme les yeux, penche ma tête en arrière.

Niiiiilesssssss !

Miiiss Baaabcoockkk !

J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos. Je le sens ralentir et sortir hors de moi. On s'embrasse, on se touche.

Je t'aime. Dis-je doucement en caressant ces cheveux.

Je me réveille. J'étais dans une salle avec d'autre personne qui dormait. Je suis encore un peu groggy. Un aide-soignant arrive vers moi.

Bonjour.

Bonjour.

Jules vient, on va la ramener dans sa chambre, préviens ses visiteurs, tu sais la femme qui parle du nez.

Deux hommes me poussent jusqu'à ma chambre. Je somnole toujours. Mes yeux ont du mal a rester ouvert. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'entends la voix de Fran et de Maxwell.

Miss Babcock comment vous sentez vous ?

Je n'arrive pas a répondre. Je hoche la tête.

On va laisser vous reposer, on passera vous voir demain avec les enfants.

Je me rendors.

Le lendemain après-midi. Je vois toute la famille arriver. Ça, ma fait vraiment plaisir de voir toute la famille. Finalement, il me détester pas. Il ne m'ont pas parler de Niles. Je me demande comment Niles n'avait pas eut de soupçon en voyant toute la famille partir. La petite dernière avait réclamé a manger ainsi que les deux autres.

Je reviens, je vous laisse toutes les deux.

Ils partaient tous les trois hors de ma chambre.

Comment vous sentez vous ?

Je me sens plus femme.

Mais vous pouvez vous refaire le sein.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je comprends.

Après avoir passé plus de 2h avec moi, il repartit tous au manoirs.

Deux semaines après m'a sorti de l'hôpital, j'eus l'idée de me faire tatouer un N sur ma poitrine gauche là ou se trouver mon cœur. J'aide aussi Fran avec sa robe, elle était magnifique dedans. J'aimerais me marier moi aussi être la reine d'un jour. Malheureusement pour sa ne sera pas le cas.


	13. Chapitre 12: le mariage

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de son mariage. Elle stresser beaucoup. Les demoiselle d'honneur était Val, et les deux filles de Maxwell. Elle porter toute une robe blanche avec des manche longue avec un bouquet chacune.

Miss Babcock, vous vous être fait tatouer ?

Oui.

Il est simple mais magnifique et un endroit bien spécifique. Sourit-elle.

Vous savez qu'es que ça signifie ?

Un N sur votre cœur, je crois savoir.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

Il n'est toujours pas au courant que je viens ?

Non ne vous en fait pas.

Il vient avec sa compagne.

Oui.

On attend frapper a la porte.

Qui s'est ? Demande Fran.

C'est moi Niles, je peux rentrer ?

On se regarde toutes les deux. Elle me montre le paravent pour que je puisse me cacher derrière. Mon cœur bat la chamade ça fessait un an que je n'avais pas vu son visage.

Vous pouviez rentrer.

Niles rentre dans la pièce. J'essaie de voir a travers je voyais que ces cheveux. J'incline la tête pour le voir plus. Je le vois dans son beau smoking Armani. Il est vraiment magnifique.

Je tiens a vous informe que tout le monde est prêt.

Très bien, on se prépare, Niles, vous pouvez aller dehors avec Va, elle doit voir quelque chose dans sa voiture.

Non, je ne dois pas aller dans ma voiture.

Si Val, tu sais pour que tu c'est qui puisse aller s'asseoir.

Ho, je vois de qui tu parles, tu parles de Miss.

Oui Val maintenant, tu pars. Dit Fran.

Niles partit avec Val. Une fois parti, je sortis calmement de la pièce pour m'asseoir avec la famille de Miss Fine. Je vu Maxwell attendre près de l'aller.

CC, je suis content que vous soyez ici.

Je l'ai fait pour Fran et un peu pour vous.

Merci.

Je vous en pris et je suis heureuse que vous es y trouver enfin quelqu'un comme Fran.

Ne vous en fait vous trouverait quelqu'un.

Je ne pense pas.

Je lui donne un baisser sur sa joue puis je partis m'asseoir.

La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement comme prévue. Sylvia était aux anges enfin sa fille ce marier. Je regarder partout pour voir on Niles était avec sa compagne. Je regarde vers la piste de danse et je le vu. Il danser avec elle. Elle avait sa tête qui était posée sur son épaule. Je le vois lui faire des caresses et l'embrasse.

Miss Babcock comment aller vous ? Me dit Sylvia.

Je vais bien et vous ?

Oh, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, enfin ma fille est mariée.

Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Je regarde nouveau la piste de danse, il était plus là. Je voyais juste Fran et Maxwell le garçon et la grande. Je me lève puis parti aux toilettes avant que la mère de Fran me raconte l'histoire de toute sa famille. En rentrant dans les toilettes, j'entendis quelqu'un gémir.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre une chambre. Pense-je.

Oh oui, c'est bon !

Je pris une toilette et m'enferme dedans.

Oh oui Niles !

Je pose ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Mes larmes menacées de tomber.

Oui continue ! Oui ! j'y suis presque Niles.

Babcock...

Je regarde dans la direction des bruits. Je suis choquée il prononcer mon nom pendant qu'il fessait l'amour avec elle. Ça devait me réjouir, mais j'eus mal pour elle. Je l'entends hurler, mais pas lui. Je les entends s'embrasser.

Je t'aime Niles.

Moi aussi.

Je sortis de la cabine en courant. Je m'assois a ma table pour prendre mes affaires et partir, mais l'heure du gâteau arriver.

Miss Babcock rester le gâteau arrive. Me dit la dernière.

Je vu Niles passer presque juste a coter de moi. Je m'assois finalement a ma table. J'étais tout seule.

Bonsoir, je suis Cécile. Me dit une femme blonde.

Je la reconnus, c'était la compagne de Niles.

Bonsoir.

Vous être venu seule ?

Oui et vous ?

Non, je suis venu avec mon compagnon. En me le montrant du doigt.

Il est très beau. Dis-je.

Oui, mais il est aussi très intelligent, il sait parler quelque mot hébreu.

Comme quoi ?

Hé bien Babcock veut dire, je t'aime.

Ma bouche a chuté. Comme il pouvait lui mentir.

Ça ne va pas ?

Si je vais bien. Dis-je.

Miss Babcock. Me dit Fran derrière moi.

Quoi !? Dit Cécile. Alors là, il va mourir.

La femme blonde, ce lève d'un bond sur la chaise, pour se diriger vers Niles. Une fois près de lui, je la vois lui mettre une gifle et me montre du doigt. Je le vois faire des gros yeux en me voyant. Je me lève a mon tour et parti vers les escaliers. Je bute dans un serveur. Fran me suivait juste a quelque pas derrière avec Maxwell. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Aller plus vite...

Je regarde le couloir, je vu Fran arriver avec Maxwell et juste après Niles et Cécile. Je le vois s'arrêter net devant moi. Je vois Cécile descendre les escaliers sans même regarder Niles.

Miss Babcock, vous saignez.

Je regarde mon ancien sein.

Il faut l'emmener a l'hôpital. Intervient Maxwell.

Je vais l'emmener, rester, avec les inviter. Dit Niles.


	14. Chapitre 13: règlement de compte

Les portes s'ouvrent. Il me pousse en l'inté regarde Fran et Maxwell. Il était inquiet pour moi, mais aussi, il avait peur de comment aller réagir Niles quand il saura hors de porter pour demander des explications. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital était calme. On ne se dit pas un mot, pas un regard. Une fois arrivé, un médecin me prit en charge en emmène dans une chambre. Niles me suivit. Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va être mis au courant de mon cancer ? Qu'es que je vais lui dire ? Qu'es qu'il dire ? Je sentis mon ventre se contracter par le stress. Je regarder Niles qui se tenait en face de moi a me regarder d'un regard noir aussi noir qu'il pouvait le faire.

Bonsoir Miss Babcock alors pourquoi cette visite ? Dit un médecin en entrant.

Hé bien, je me suis blessé ici et j'ai peur enfin vous savait.

Bien je fait regarder ça.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, regarde mon décolleté. Je voyais maintenant Niles qui était a la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le médecin remet mon décolleté.

Alors ?

Ne vous en faite pas votre cicatrice de votre sein ne c'est pas décousu, il est juste une petit éraflure, je suis vraiment heureux que vous en soyez sorti de votre cancer.

Je regarde Niles qui me fusiller du regard. Je crois que s'il avait des fusils à la place des yeux, je serrais morte dix fois. Le médecin nous regarde tous les deux puis sorti de la pièce en ferment la porte derrière lui. Il s'avance en face de moi une nouvelle fois.

Qu'es que tu as me dire ? Demande-je.

Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

Je regarde mes mains qui devaient très intéressante maintenant. Son visage était braqué sur moi en attendant que je réponde.

Parce que je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi.

Pardon ?

Oui, j'ai cancer et je ne voulais pas que tu t'occupes de moi alors que tu as était virée par ma faute.

Je le vois regarder le mur en ce tirant les cheveux, pour me faire face a nouveau. Il était rouge de colère. J'eus peur qui me tue sur place.

Comment tu as pu prendre cette décision seul alors que ce n'était pas a toi de la prendre !

Car tu aurais voulu t'occuper de moi, tu aurais voulu une femme toujours malade, qui perd ces cheveux, un sein !

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge a son tour. Jamais on s'est disputé comme ça.

Oui, car je t'aime, mais tu as pensé a toi avant tout, tu es qu'une égoïste !

Je suis peut-être un égoïste, mais moi, je ne dis pas Niles alors que je fais l'amour à un autre homme !

Qu'es que tu racontes !?

Je t'ai entendu dire Babcock à Cécile alors que tu fessais l'amour avec elle !

Alors tu lui as dit ? D'une voix menaçante.

Non Fran et arriver en appelant Miss Babcock, elle a du sans doute devine. Avec le même ton que lui.

Il mit son visage dans ses mains en ce frottant avec. Il me regarde a nouveau.

Fran était au courant pour ton cancer aussi?

Oui ainsi que Maxwell et les enfants et la famille Fine.

Comment j'ai pu t'aimer ?

Moi, je ne me pose pas cette question, je t'aime, c'est tout.

Non, tu ne m'aimes pas si tu m'aimer, tu me l'aurais que tu avais un cancer, en fait, je crois que tu m'a pris juste pour le sexe, on sait jamais parler, il a eu juste du sexe.

Alors tu penses vraiment que je suis une pute, une salope, la chienne de Broadway ?

Oui.

Je reste sans voix. Je le vois partir. Mes larmes tombées, mon visage en était rempli. Depuis quand elle tomber sur mes joues? J'essuie mon visage de ma main. Je vois Fran arriver avec son mari. Elle m'aide me lève du lit.

Je suis désolé Miss Babcock.

C'est rien, je vous assure.

Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Oui.

Je sortis de l'hôpital et rejoins mon appartement.


	15. Chapitre 14: je le veux!

Une fois dans mon appartement, je pris une bouteille d'alcool et bois directement a la bouteille. Voilà, je le rends encore plus malheureux. Je pris une autre gorgée de whisky. Qu'es qui ma pris de venir, surtout qu'es qui ma pris de parler a cette femme. Niles qui me prend pour une pute. Je repense a ma relation avec lui, il avait raison, c'était juste du sexe. Pourtant, j'aime cet homme, je voulais le reconquérir, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, sans ces insultes ou allusion au sexe. Je bois une plus grande gorger, mais rien ne venait. Je regarde, elle était vide. Je me lève en titubant pour aller chercher une autre petite bouteille. Je changerai pour cet homme, je serais la femme douce avec qui il peut se confier et qu'il lui cache rien. Je ne serais certainement pas le femme parfait, mais je saurais celle dont il a besoin. Mais comment ? Il ne veut même pas me reparler. Comment je fais faire ? Peut-être revenir au manoir pour y travailler a nouveau. Je suis sûr que Maxwell voudra bien et Fran pourra toujours le convaincre de me reprendre. Oui, je vais faire sa et je lui demanderai pardon, je me mettrais a genoux s'il le faut. Je regarde ma bouteille, j'étais a plus de la moitié. Je sentis une nausée venir. Je titube jusqu'à mes toilette. La nuit aller pas être agréable.

Le lendemain matin, je téléphone a Andrew Lloyd Webber pour lui dire que je donner ma démission. Il n'avait pas apprécié, mais je me fiche. Il n'avait pas apprécié, mais je me fiche. Une chance pour moi, ce ne fut pas Niles qui décroche mais Fran.

Allô Fran c'est Miss Babcock es que je pourrais avoir Maxwell ?

Bien sur je vous le passe.

Après quelques minute, j'entends maxwell a l'autre bout du téléphone.

Bonjour CC comment vas-tu?

Je vais bien merci, juste un léger mal de crâne.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends sa voix.

Bonjour CC comment aller vous ?

Je vais bien merci, juste un léger mal de crâne.

Qu'es que je peux faire pour vous ?

Embaucher moi a nouveau, je veux parler Niles et lui demander pardon, je veux qu'il m'aime a nouveau.

Hé bien, je suis d'accord, mais je pars cette nuit pour ma lune de miel donc si vous pouvez revenir dans deux semaines.

Bien sûr, je serais là merci pour tout.

Je vous en pris.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais devant la porte du manoir. Cela fessait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Je monte les marches lentement comme la ligne verte, le couloir de la mort. Car je suis sûr que Niles me tuera a coup sur. Je sonne. Je vois Niles a travers la vitre. Il ouvre. Je le vois me regarder de haut en bas. J'étais prête en rentrée a l'intérieur, mais il me ferme la porte au nez et clenche la porte a clé. Je sonne plusieurs fois. Cette fois , c'est Fran qui m'ouvre.

Bonjour Miss Babcock, désolé pour le comportement de Niles, mais il a vraiment mal pris.

Pas grave, je m'attendais a ce qu'il le prenne mal.

Bon, je vais vous emmenez dans le bureau de Max.

Elle me laisse entrée, elle prend mon manteau pour le mettre dans le couloir.

Comme c'est passer votre lune de miel ?

Super, on est parti faire des escales du côté des Baléares.

C'est très beau.

Oui, mais on a pas vraiment profite du paysage si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En me donnant un coup de coude.

Oui, je vois très bien.

J'arrive au bureau, il n'avait pas changé depuis que j'ai était virée.J'arrive au bureau, il n'avait pas changé depuis que j'ai était virée.

Bonjour C.C comme vas-tu ?

Je vais très bien merci et vous ?

Bien aussi, bon, je voudrais discuter de la conversation qu'on a eue il y a deux semaines, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, vous voyez, je le connais depuis plus de 20 ans et je crois qu'il vous aime toujours peut importe ce qu'il dit sur vous je le vois bien mais il est Britannique.

Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ?

Je pense que oui. Me sourit-il.

Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ? Niles était près de la porte.

Ça ne marchera pas, tu peux revenir ici tous les jours sa ne changera pas mes sentiments, je ne t'aime plus.

Épouse moi ?

Quoi qu'es que je viens de dire ? Non, je n'ai pas pu dire cela, c'est impossible, Pourquoi j'ai dit sa ? Pourquoi ? Je le vois s'approcher de moi.

Non.

Pourquoi ? Juste parce que j'ai t'es cacher quelque chose ou qu'entre nous, il avait juste du sexe ?

Oui !

Niles ! Dit Fran. Je crois que vous aussi vous a n'avez pas honnête avec elle.

De quoi vous parlez ? Demande-je a Miss Fine.

Niles a eu une crise cardiaque juste avant que vous le quittiez quand vous étiez à Londres.

Je regarde Niles qui avait la tête baissée a ces pieds. Il avait failli mourir

Quoi tu m'a caché que tu avais eu une crise cardiaque !

Je voulais te faire paniquer.

Tu me reproches de d'avoir caché mon cancer, mais tu me caches ta crise cardiaque, comment tu peux te regarder dans une glace le matin ?

Et toi donc ?

Je reproche certaine chose certaine, mais moi, je dit pas Babcock en faisant l'amour avec une autre femme comme tu l'as fait avec Cécile, en plus en lui disant que sa veut dire, je t'aime en hébreu, alors lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique.

Je le regard, il ne dit rien.

Maxwell, je crois que sa ne marchera pas, je ne vous dis pas a demain.

Je sortis du manoir, finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de faire cela, il ne m'aime plus et il doit encore plus me détester maintenant.


	16. Chapitre 15: je veux tout savoir

Je rentre chez moi et commence a boire pour tout oublier le temps d'instant. Je sais que demain sa reviendra, mais ce soir, j'avais besoin de boire. Je suis vraiment pathétique comme femme, je me noie dans l'alcool pour oublier, il faudra que je me soigner un jour, il faudra aussi que je parle de sa a mon psychiatre. Il était 23h j'avais déjà bu une bouteille et demi a moi toute seule. J'entends frapper.

Qui c'est ?

C'est Niles.

Je fais les gros yeux. Je déverrouille ma porte en laisse juste mon visage a travers la porte.

Tu es venu m'insulter ?

Non mais que je peux rentrer et qu'on ce parle calmement.

Bien sûr.

Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Mon taux d'alcool était descendu d'un coup. Il s'assoit dans le canapé. Je limite en mettant a l'autre bout.

Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Je voulais dire que je suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire que j'ai eu une attaque cardiaque.

Tout comme moi, j'aurais du tout te dire.

On aurait du ce parler.

Oui, je suis d'accord, es que tu m'aimer vraiment ?

Bien sûr, tu es la seule que j'ai aimé, mais si j'ai mis 15 ans a me rendre compte, CC je t'aurais aidé a surmonter ton cancer. Il me regarde. Tu n'aurais pas était un fardeau et je t'aurais aimé avec ou sans cheveux, avec un sein en moins. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, j'ai vu une femme a travers ce cœur de pierre, j'ai vu une femme douce et aimante, j'ai vu une femme qui a posé les yeux un homme qui a une différence de classe et avec une différence d'age de 10 ans.

Moi aussi, je t' -je émue

Il s'approche de moi. Il prend mon menton. Je rencontre ses yeux. Il approche son visage du mien. Qu'es que ça m'a manqué ces baisers, son toucher. Il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qu'es que ça m'a manqué ces baisers, son toucher. Qu'es que j'aime cet homme. Il était tout ce que j'aime. Il était le seul qui pouvait me tenir tête, qui avait fait de moi une femme et non une reine des glaces sans cœur. Je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'entrouvre ma bouche pour le laisser entrée. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains étaient dans mon dos. On s'écarte pour reprendre notre respiration.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime CC Babcock.

Niles ?

Oui ?

Raconte-moi toute ton histoire, je veux tout savoir, tu dis qu'on ce parler pas assez et je te l'avoue, je suis d'accord.

Très, je te dis tout, si tu le fait a ton tour.

D'accord, mais on peut aller dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué.

D'accord.

On ce lève pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il défait tout ces affaires sauf son boxeur. Il me rejoint sous la couverture. Je me blotti contre lui en enroulant sa taille, il enroule aussi la mienne en caressant mon dos.

Alors par où commencer ?

Commence par le début.

Hé bien, je suis né à Londres le 24 novembre 1945, je suis dans la maison des Sheffield, c'est là où l'on m'a dit tu sera mettre d'hotel mon fils avec le fils de Monsieur, j'ai donc suivit Maxwell tout le long de ces étude jusqu'à Oxford ou j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de droit.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenue avocat alors que tu avais ton diplôme ?

Maxwell avait besoin de moi sa femme était enceinte et je devais l'aider, car il avait beaucoup de travail à monter sa production donc j'ai mis mon projet de coter.

Heureusement.

Pourquoi ?

Sinon je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. J'embrasse sa poitrine.

Oui après tu connais la suite.

Oui sauf la fois où l'on ne s'est pas vu pendant 1 an.

Tu es sur de vouloirs la connaître ?

Oui, je veux tout savoir de toi absolument tout.

Bien, quand tu m'as quitté, je n'ai pas compris, mais je n'ai pas cherché a comprendre, je me suis dit, elle me voulait juste pour le sexe, c'est vrai quelle femme voudrait de moi, surtout une femme riche, Maxwell a mit du temps a me reparler et a me pardonner, Fran ma beaucoup soutenu, j'avais perdu mon sommeil, je pleurer souvent tout me rappeler toi absolument tout, chaque pièce, chaque chanson, tout, puis j'ai rencontrer Cécile, on es sorti souvent ensemble et on sais mit ensemble assez vite, la première fois que je l'ai fait avec elle j'ai dit Babcock après elle ma demander si j'ai penser a CC Babcock et j'ai dit non que sa disait je t'aime et c'est là où j'ai vu que je t'aimer toujours et toi.

Moi, je suis né le 2 février 1955 a New-York, mes parents mon fait grandir en disant que les domestiques, on devait les traiter plus bas que terre.

C'est ce que tu as fait avec moi.

Oui, mais contrairement aux autres, c'était pour tu me remarque, ensuite, j'ai ait mes études en Angleterre puis je suis revenue a New-York c'est là que j'ai vu le poste de Maxwell ensuite, tu connais tout.

Arrête de jouer avec moi et continue.

Bien, j'ai appris pour mon cancer et j'ai commencé ma chimio le lendemain que je t'es quitté, mais avant j'ai voulu me couper les veines .Je sentis ces mains s'arrêter et me regarder. Mais, je me suis ressaisie et je me suis battu, Fran ma accompagner a toute mes séance, mais mon cancer n'as pas diminuer et on a du enlever mon seins, après je me suis fait tatouer.

Tu as un tatouage ?

Oui.

Je peux le voir.

Non, il est du côté gauche près de ma cicatrice et je ne veux pas que tu vois pour l'instant.

Comme tu veux.

Je sentis m'endormir.

Niles, tu restes là.

Bien vu comment tu me sers, je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Non, je veux dire pour toujours.

Oui jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

On n'est pas marié.

Non mais je change ma réponse et oui, je veux bien t'épouser.

Je souris et m'endors dans les bras de Morphée.


	17. Chapitre 16: Juste pour le plaisir

On avait conclue un accord entre nous deux, on devait apprendre a bien se connaître passer des soirée ensemble, comme aller on ciné, théâtre, au restaurant, soirée devant la télé, mais pas de sexe. Ce fut dur au début, mais on finit par si habituer. On avait appris des tas de choses sur nous. Lui aimer la cuisiner française, les films a suspense, comique. Moi, j'aimai la cuisine italienne ainsi que le film romantique, ce qui avait surpris Niles, mais aussi les thrillers. Je trouve qu'on aurait dit deux ados qui se voient pour la première fois. C'était assez amusant, les rendez-vous et on attendait qu'on soit près avant de le faire.

Ce jour-là ,je travailler tard, Niles était rentrée a l'appartement il avait dit qu'il avait des chose a faire.

Maxwell, il est prêt de 22h, on devrait reprendre demain.

Oui, vous avez raison, je vais finir rentrée chez vous.

Merci, Bonne nuit Maxwell.

Bonne nuit CC.

Je dis au revoir a toute la famille qui était dans le salon a regarder tous les épisodes de gilligan. Il avait plus de 400 épisodes. Je pris un taxi pour rentrer. Une fois arriver a mon appartement j'entends un musique qui venait de la chambre. Je me dirige vers la pièce, il n'avait pas Niles.

Niles ?

Pas de réponse.

Niles où est-tu ?

Juste là.

En passa ses bras autour de ma taille, embrasse mon cou. Je souris. Je me retourne pour l'embrasse.

Comment était votre soirée ?

Très fatigante. Dis-je.

Viens te mettre au lit dans ce cas.

Hmm je crois que tu as autre chose en tête non. En me conduisant dans la chambre.

Hmm peut-être. En embrassant.

Je le vois défaire sa cravate. Puis la pose devant mes yeux en fessant un nœud derrière mon crâne. Il embrasse ma joue. Je sens ses mains tirer mon manteau. Il embrasse mon cou. Je sens son souffle sur mon épaule gauche. Je sens ces mains défaire tous les boutons de mon chemisier. Il glisse le long de mes bras. Je mets mes mains sur mes seins. Je sens sa bouche venir a mon oreille.

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas l'enlever.

Je te fais confiance, tu peux l'enlever.

Il embrasse ma bouche. Il défait mon soutien-gorge, les bretelles descendent le long de mes bras. Il passe ces doigts sur ma cicatrice puis sur mon tatouage. Il embrasse mon sein droit, suce mon mamelon. Je le sens me porter et me déposer délicatement au milieu du lit. Ses mains défaire le bouton de mon pantalon, j'entends la fermeture éclair. Je soulève mon bassin pour qu'il fasse glisser hors de moi.

Laisser te voir.

Non, tu as juste a me sentir.

Laisse te déshabiller. Le supplie-je.

Non laisse moi faire.

Il enlève ma culotte.

Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Je souris et rougis.

Attends, je reviens, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Ne t'en fait, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Il m'embrasse chastement. J'entends la porte de mon bar, une bouteille claquer avec une autre. Ses pas reviens dans la chambre. Il m'embrasse en signe qu'il était de retour. Je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine, il avait plus ces vêtements.

Tu as soif ?

Oui.

Il me met assis. Il ouvre une bouteille. Je sens de l'alcool fort, du whisky. Il me fit ouvrir la bouche avec ses doigts. Je sens sa bouche sur la mienne du liquide brûlant était dans ma bouche. J'avale la boisson. Elle brûler ma gorge. Il m'allonge a nouveau. Il verse du liquide sur mon ventre et glisse jusqu'à mon ventre. Je sentis la langue de Niles sur ma fente, le liquide me brûler.

Niles...

Il est meilleur avec mélange de toi.

Il verse encore de l'alcool sur moi. Sa langue était a l'intérieur de moi. Je soulève mon bassin, je gémis. Il suce, embrasse, souffle et le mordille. Je le sens venir, je sens le point de non-retour. Je me cramponne a mes draps, mes orteils aussi. Je penche la tête en criant son nom. Mon corps frison.

Tu as froid.

Non ! Ne t'arrête pas !

Je sens sa bouche sur mon ventre, sur mon sein droit, dans mon cou, sur ma bouche près de mon oreille.

Vos désirs son des ordres.

Laisse-moi te voir, je veux te voir. En calmant ma respiration.

Il soulève ma tête et enlève sa cravate. Je souris en le voyant. Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Je sentis son excitation a mon centre. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Je le pousse pour me retrouver a califourchon sur lui. Il saisit fermement mes hanches. Je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine. Je balance mon basin. Je ressers mon emprise quand il entre en moi.

CC...

Je le regarde, il avait les yeux fermés la tête en arrière a gémir mon nom. Je laisse échapper quelques gémissements qui ressembler de plus en plus a des cris a chaque poussée. J'entends la tête de lit cogner contre le mur. Je sentis un autre orgasme venir a nouveau.

Niles !

CC !

Je m'allonge sur lui, je l'embrasse sur sa bouche et sa poitrine. Il me caresse mon dos et enveloppe ses bras autour de ma taille. Il embrasse le sommet de ma tête.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi mon chéri.

On resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes a se caresser et s'embrasser. Niles soulève les couvertures. Il ce blotti contre moi.

Ton tatouage est très beau, mais que signifie le N.

Tu n'as pas une idée.

Hmm peut-être.

Dis-moi.

Alors déjà, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un homme et qu'il et mi-britannique et mi-français, qu'il a les yeux bleus et il est blond.

Oui, mais tu n'as pas idée de son nom ?

Si est il s'appelle Niles.

Hum, tu es intelligent.


	18. Epilogue

Quelques que moi plus tard. On était en vacance au Canada près du lac Saint-Jean. On avait loué deux chalets cote a cote. On avait également fêter mon mariage avec Niles. On l'avait fait en petit comité. On avait invité Morty, Sylvia, Yenta, Val et son copain Fred. Bien sûr, il eut la famille Sheffield du moins les enfants qui était maintenant de 5 avec les deux jumeaux qui son arriver i mois maintenant et les parents et le petit ami de la grande. La famille et amis de Niles. Ma famille n'était pas venue sauf mon père et mon frère qui avait accepté ma relation avec mon Bulter Boy. J'avais également refait mon sein gauche et je me suis fait tatouer un faux mamelon et téton .

Ce matin-là, je voulais faire un test de grossesse, j'avais un peu de retard. Niles était parti avec Maxwell et Brighton a la pêche. Fran s'occuper des jumeaux avec l'aide des deux filles et petit ami de la son petit copain Je paniquer en attendant la réponse. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'est très long 5 minutes. Comment dire a Niles si je suis enceinte ? Es qu'il va accepter ? A notre âge avoir un enfant ce n'est pas trop tard ? Pleins de questions courent dans ma tête. 5 minutes étaient passé, je regarde le test, il est positif. Je m'assois sur les toilettes test en main. J'entends la porte claquer.

Miss Babcock. Dit une voix nasillarde. C'est moi Fran.

Oui j'arrive deux minutes.

Après avoir fini de m'habiller, je la vois dans le salon.

Vous allez bien ?

Oui pourquoi. Répondis-je.

Vous être plus pale que d'habitude, je trouve.

Non vous devais vous tromper.

Sûrement, bon aujourd'hui, on trouve un cadeau pour votre père, car demain, c'est sa fête.

On partit du chalet pour aller en ville. C'est peut-être une bonne idée de lui dire le jour de la fête de père. Je voudrais trouver une idée originale pour lui annoncer ou alors plus simple. Je sais pas. Un nœud sur le ventre. Non trop nul. Le test de grossesse, hmm non. Un diner au chandelle, non je sais pas cuisiner. Je verrais bien comme sa va me venir.

Miss Babcock, vous allez bien ?

Oui, je vais, je pense juste a quelque chose.

Ah quoi ?

Si j'ai fermé le chalet.

Oui je vous ai vu le fermer.

Le lendemain après-midi, on se baigner dans le lac. Maxwell avait reçu ses cadeaux de fête des pères. Niles me porter dans l'eau. J'avais les jambes autour de sa taille et les bras autour du cou. Ma tête était posée sur son épaule.

Chérie qu'es qui ne va pas, tu as l'air songeuse ?

Oui, un peu, dis-moi Niles, tu arriverais a supporter encore des sautes d'humeur.

Oui rien ne pourrais battre Fran qui était vraiment horrible.

J'ai entendu !

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Car dans quelques mois, c'est moi qui en aurai.

Quoi ? En me regardant.

Bonne fête des pères.

Il me regarde abasourdis par la nouvelle que je venais de lui apprendre. Il finit tout de même par m'embrasser en me serrer fort dans ces bras. Il me murmure qu'il m'aime.

Quelque mois plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre avec ma fille et mon fils et Niles.

Bienvenue au monde Eva et Colin.


End file.
